


Si.C合心

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 亚拉戈合成兽×OmegaM一个外星生命体探索人体奥秘的故事





	Si.C合心

○  
与欧米茄的战役结束了。  
一切都回到了原本的轨道上，阿尔法带着欧米茄玩偶开始了环艾欧泽亚之旅，加隆德炼钢厂的员工得以休憩，在边区巡逻的阿拉米格战士也撤走了，神拳痕的空气中都充斥着安宁祥和。  
但有两个人很困扰。  
一个是被尼禄掏空身家的厂长西德·加隆德。  
还有一个是功不可没的大英雄光之战士。他烦恼的源头，此时正堪称仪态端庄地坐在一旁喝着伊修加德奶茶——那还是光之战士给他泡的。  
这位无所畏惧的冒险者现在一个头比两个大，在心里懊恼地质问自己为什么要在战后不放心地回到深坑去查看情况，为什么要在看到这个大铁疙瘩之后把它带回神拳痕，为什么心软答应了照顾欧米茄的请求。  
总之，因缘巧合之下，光之战士和欧米茄同居中。

○  
欧米茄，此时按着光之战士的要求化成男性人身的形态，用无机质玻璃般的眼睛注视着同居者的举动，这位冒险者此时早已放下战斧，脱下铠甲，穿着一身东方制式的衣服拿着锤子敲敲打打。单身汉的生活突然有“人”插足，为了避免两个身高相当的男人挤在一张单人床上，光决定做一张新床。  
欧米茄其实有点不能理解为什么光拒绝了他“化成原型睡在院子里”的提议，不过创造的过程是新的素材，他也就没有坚持，选择静静在一旁观察。  
冒险者高高举起了锤子。通过分析他肌肉拉伸的程度和挥臂角度和本身的力量，这一击下去——  
“啊，砸歪了。”  
果然。  
经过几日的同居，欧米茄已经收集了光之战士足够多的情报。这位骁勇善战的大英雄在战场之外的生活实在单调的可怜，他似乎永远奔波在完成各种委托的路上。  
欧米茄跟在他身边学习着如何与普通人交流，知道不能突然浮空以越过障碍，也不能将食物化为氨基酸、糖之类的分子再摄入——尽管那样会效率很多。  
不过有一件事他没明白，光之战士也支支吾吾拒绝为他解答。  
那天他和光之战士在利姆萨·罗敏萨交完委托的物品。光突发奇想说要带他去看夜景，便走向鲜有人至的锚场。  
远远地，欧米茄敏感地接收到了一声呐喊，说是呐喊可能有些奇怪，这是一位女子的叫声，其中夹杂着痛苦和……欧米茄对负面的情绪比较确定，却不能确定其中夹杂的其余情绪是什么。  
光之战士显然也听到了，欧米茄察觉到他体内肾上腺素的含量激增。但还未等好奇的外星生命体开口问，就被光拉着离开了。  
回来以后，欧米茄靠着阅读书籍姑且是明白了自己撞见了碳基生命体繁衍后代的现场。不过他还是不明白那喊声中的情绪，光之战士从未向他展现过。  
红茶很香。  
但是欧米茄还是决定出去旅行探寻自己想知道的。

欧米茄离家出走了！当光看到用太阳射线刻在庭院砖地上的“我出门了”四个字时，一瞬间觉得自己回到了卫月降临的银泪湖——不行我要赶紧找到他。叫出陆行鸟的同时，冒险者临危不乱的素质还让他不忘联系炼钢厂的员工一起帮忙寻找欧米茄。

○  
慌乱的始作俑者毫无自觉地漂浮在魔大陆的空域，这里空气中流动的以太和魔力波动使他放松下来。他漫长的记忆中，亚拉戈魔科学实验室是他最熟悉的地方，更重要的是，这里人迹罕至，他可以来这里寻找答案。  
尽管不能以真正的人类作为范本有点遗憾，但通过扫描光之战士而构建的这幅身躯，也应该足够作为研究对象了。欧米茄从圆形的机械转换为男性人类，轻巧地落在了地上。  
面前的洞穴是魔力集中且波动最为剧烈的地方，还有合成兽层层把守。易如反掌地将低智的生物消灭，欧米茄进入了洞穴。  
待视紫红质合成足够多了，欧米茄看清了洞穴中的情形。这里显然是一处孕巢。难以描述是什么的巨大合成兽盘踞在洞穴中央，负责提供养分的触手在洞内交织，上面还挂着可怜猎物的尸体，半透明的黄色卵被种在那里。  
察觉到了侵入者，合成兽睁开了他猩红色的眼睛，发出嘶哑的叫声恐吓。巨大的金属摩擦声刺激到人类脆弱的耳膜，就算内心毫无波动，欧米茄还是不得已用手捂住耳朵。一根触手瞄准了时机，从斜方刺出，卷上欧米茄的腰身。  
以太的流向变了，以合成兽为中心，波动不断辐射出来，死寂的洞穴仿佛活了过来，触手从离开吸附着的穴壁，向欧米茄游来。那些稍大的卵里，模糊不清的黑色影子开始躁动。  
只用一瞬就理解了以太波动的缘由，虽然进展有些超出预料，不过既然目的是一致的，那就顺其自然吧。欧米茄坦然地放松了全身的肌肉，还适当性的调高了性激素和多巴胺分泌水平。  
怪物似乎对毫不挣扎的猎物有些无从下手，触手上传来均匀的律动表明了目标还活着，高等合成生物具备的智力使之疑心疑鬼，于是放出更多的触手去探究。  
细小的触手从四面八方袭来爬上身体，尖端覆盖着的金属将紧身衣挑破，在欧米茄灰白的肤色上留下艳丽的红痕。轻微的刺痛传递到神经中枢，欧米茄无动于衷，只是饶有兴趣盯着自己的肌肤上红色的伤痕。他见过光之战士浴血奋战的样子，和身体上被笨重的装备勒出的痕迹，那时他并不能觉得这红色有什么特别的意味。  
现在似乎有些不一样了。触手将紧身衣划得破破烂烂，布料终于是从身上脱落下去。完全暴露在空气中的身体已然是密布痕迹。而当触手划过会阴、乳头甚至是腰侧时，欧米茄无法抑制地颤抖起来。那里似乎是电击的开关，一旦被触碰，便有甜美的电流窜过全身。一时恍惚过后，他从数据库中找到了这种感觉的名称：快感。随后他又注意到自己灰白色的肌肤泛出了粉红色。就算知道这是血流加快血管扩张的结果，他还是将色情这一标签附加在了红色的含义上。  
高级智能外星生物探索人体奥秘时，亚拉戈魔科学产物也没有停止。它似乎确认了这是一个毫无威胁的猎物，于是放心大胆地加快了进程。  
碍事的布料不在了，细小的触手撤去了大半，取而代之的是顶端生着奇形怪状吸盘的触手。这些粗了不少的触手显然更会取悦猎物使之麻痹。它记住了哪些地方可以让猎物给出忠实的反应，于是毫不留情地给予猛攻。吸盘吸附上在冷空气中挺立的乳粒，轻柔地吮吸着，另一束则缠绕上修长的大腿，摩擦着，前端将仍蛰伏的性器吞了进去。  
快感以排山倒海之势卷来，欧米茄原本还在理性分析运转的大脑被冲击至死机，他没有余力再去同步分析了。阴茎被包裹在湿热的吸盘当中，不自觉地充血勃起，映入欧米茄的眼帘。他意识到身体的一部分已经脱离了掌控。于是白发男人选择沉入进去慢慢享受，反正收集了的数据之后分析也不迟。  
合成兽不知道高智生物脑内那些弯弯绕绕，它忠于本性地侵略着。触手吞下去的阴茎变硬而挺立，微张的小孔渗出了一点前列腺液。那一点液体刺激到了饥渴的魔生物，它收紧触手，吸盘紧紧裹着性器，吮吸着龟头摩擦着冠状沟，试图榨取更多。  
“唔……啊……”敏感的性器被这样夹紧，快感连绵不断地袭来，欧米茄都有些难以抵抗，呻吟出声。这更刺激了魔物，它甚至分化出细小的触须，从张开的马眼深入探寻。  
母体情绪的暴动彻底唤醒了幼体。“啪”“啪”“啪”，几声水球破裂的声响之后，两三只幼体从卵囊中爬了出来。它们离开已被榨干的营养体，向着鲜活的能源爬去。  
合成生物的生理结构习性糅合了多种生物，比如，两爬类的卵生和哺乳动物的哺乳行为。欧米茄昏昏沉沉地从数据库中搜查到这一条信息，这大概能解释覆盖在胸脯上触手的行为。  
欧米茄的男性人身虽然是通过扫描光之战士获得的，而缘于他自己的审美和效率要求，形体上要瘦削不少，肋骨上只覆盖着薄薄一层匀称的肌肉。因此触手的吮吸除了让乳头硬的发痛，乳晕略微鼓胀以外，没有任何收获。这样的结果显然让魔物不满意，于是它放弃了取悦。顶端尖针状的触手爬了过来，在胸廓处缠绕了一圈，粗糙的表面摩擦着已经被折磨的紫红的乳头，带来诡异的痛感。因这感觉抽搐的男人低头看向胸口，只见魔物用针状的顶端插入因情动而打开的乳孔，随着针刺的剧痛，有什么被释放到了血液中。  
完成使命的触手离开了，带出少量的血。在一旁待命的触手很快又覆盖上来，它们将血珠在灰色的皮肤抹开，从下而上揉弄着乳头周围的肌肉，搞得胸脯一片绯红。被针扎在乳头上的剧痛褪去，欧米茄发现自己硬得更厉害了，痛觉像是给欲火浇了一把油，愈烧愈旺，胸肉在不断的揉弄下开始发痒发涨，乳孔一张一翕，似乎有什么要出来了——红色的血液被乳白的乳汁所代替，男人的乳头分泌出了哺育后代的奶水。  
这超出了欧米茄的认知，魔科学生物却习以为常，它们早已等待多时，幼体蜂拥而上，它们尚且柔嫩的足肢点过皮肤引发欧米茄一阵阵颤栗，它们伸出长舌，争先恐后的舔舐着淌出的奶水。幼体粗暴的动作对于欧米茄来说也只是轻微的搔痒，但这时候却是致命的调情，他无法自已地挺起胸想要被更粗暴的吸吮，用疼痛掩盖噬骨的瘙痒。很快，男人本不发达的乳腺很快就干涸了，没有餍足的幼体急切的刺激着乳粒想要更多，它们收起舌头用尖利的银牙啃咬饱受折磨的乳粒。  
“呜……”微妙的痛觉，和自己正在“哺乳”这样微妙的认知，让欧米茄达到了第一次高潮。他紧咬的牙关打开了，蓄满口腔的口水淌了出来。  
原本吸吮着阴茎的触手接收到了足够多的体液，满足地撤走了，灰紫色半勃的阴茎接触到了冷空气，又一点点挺立起来。欧米茄第一次知道了食髓知味，也第一次感受到了欲求不满。这位外星生命体此时沉浸于肉欲，无暇从数据库里找些什么道德伦理，只想要加倍地取悦自己。  
于是他顺从欲望地抽出一只手摸上阴茎，撸动着刺激敏感点，将渗出的腺液在小腹抹开，引诱着触手爬来汲取液体。  
另一边，幼体们找到了新的奶汁替代品，它们一路舔舐着欧米茄的唾液，从胸口到嘴唇凡是被唾液沾湿过的地方，都被它们用软舌清扫过去。母体显然也发现了这一点，它伸出新的触手，毫不费力的伸进欧米茄的口腔，刮取唾液。不知道这些合成生物是否也拥有人类的口唇期，它们的舔食或许只是纯粹的食欲驱动，而欧米茄对侵入口腔的异物的舔弄就不那么单纯地夹杂着浓烈的性欲。他没有经历过人类幼体的阶段，口欲显得格外浓烈。魔物的触手带着金属的冰冷和气息，让他涌起一股熟悉感和亲密感。灰蓝色的人类的软舌被触手搅弄着，无法吞咽的口水从嘴角溢出，很快被幼体分食干净。他努力抿着嘴唇吸吮，口腔被填充的满足感转化为快感，让他愈发兴奋。  
母体接收到了唾液之后发现了唾液中的成分不是它真正需要的，失去性质的抽出了触手。男人吸吮着挽留也没有成功，只换来拔出时发出的淫荡水声。还好幼体们的口器填补了这个空缺，它们毫不在意，将长舌探入口腔搜寻。  
合成兽将重点重新放回下半身。它已经确认了排卵的途径。最为粗壮的生殖管道划过小腹，擦过会阴，抵上了还没有人造访的后穴入口。那里还紧闭着。  
还好现在要打开它不是什么难事。被唾液濡湿的触手先行一步，顶入了肛门。  
后穴被突然填塞的感觉十分不妙，沉溺在情欲中的欧米茄清醒了过来。他倒是没什么被魔物奸淫了的屈辱感，只是这样不上不下，后穴塞着东西的异物感影响了他的性致使他十分不快。  
他松开撸动着阴茎的手，转而勾起一边的大腿，修长的身体整个打开，紧绷着的后穴也松弛了一些。魔物借势又顶进去一些。这幅完美还原光之战士的身躯自然也有男人最销魂的那个点，而触手正好顶了上去。  
难以形容的猛烈快感冲向大脑，男人的身子一下瘫软下去，他无法压抑喉咙涌出的呻吟，“啊……唔啊……”声音在洞穴里回荡。他突然回想起海都的见闻。  
原来是这样啊。  
灰肤的男人被放到了地上。他仰躺着，全身泛着潮红，双腿被垂下来的触手绑着抬高向两边打开。上半身的束缚已经全部撤去，他终于可以抚慰自己了。他指尖揉搓，甚至是拧动着已经破皮的乳尖，享受着电流般的痛与快乐。下半身被魔物照顾的很好，马上就要完成接种的最后一步了。  
刺激前列腺带来的快感让欧米茄完全放松了自己，魔物粗长的生殖管不费劲的就侵入进去，上面一节一节的环状凸出挤压着肠壁，让这过程磨人而又愉悦。有什么挤压着管道，一点一点进入到肠道深处来了。欧米茄猜测是那些尸体上挂着的黄色巨卵——它们寄生在宿主体内汲取养分，将他们一点点蚕食，自己一点点长大，最后破壳而出。  
合成生物完成了自己繁殖的仪式。它撤去触手，只留下一根将被快感完全吞噬的猎物吊了起来。它猩红的眼睛眨了两三下，又将缓缓闭上，陷入沉眠直到被新的入侵者惊醒——  
“轰”  
它的大脑没能反应过来发生了什么，最后映在它眼中的是纷纷扬扬落下的金色箭矢。

欧米茄很快就缓过劲了，反手将愚笨的魔科学产物解决，金光照射之下，他脸上的潮红似乎已经退去。但还有一个问题需要解决。从与异物交媾的过程中他已经获得了人类性交这方面足够的信息，也解决了深藏于心的疑问。他并没有成为母亲的打算，更何况还是来路不明的下等合成兽。  
于是他选择了一个最为舒适的体位，跪趴在地上，双手扒开臀肉，让还张着的穴口打开的更大。同时小腹用力，一点一点将深处的卵推出来。这个过程并不容易，看来如果想要研究生产这方面的课题，还需要化形为F体验一下。这么分神想着的期间，卵又抵上了那个要命的位置。欧米茄再次发出甜腻的呻吟软了腰。

○  
接到寻找欧米茄的指令后，阿尔法靠着感应最先定位到了欧米茄的所在之地。他带着迷你欧米茄一路奔波来到了魔科学大陆。不远处传来了巨响和魔力爆炸，阿尔法马上就知道那是欧米茄，跑跳着赶了过去。  
于是他看到了产卵的欧米茄。他以男人的形态，上半身贴在地面上，下半身高高抬起，半透明的金黄色卵卡在他已经张开到最大程度的后穴。那处的肌肉因极度扩张都已经发白。男人终于下了狠心，狠狠地在小腹一按。  
伴着夹杂情欲的叫声，卵落在了地上。

○  
光之战士觉得有点奇怪。  
阿尔法领回了欧米茄，然而欧米茄说什么都不肯化作人形，执拗地以圆形飞行物的形态停留在院子里。阿尔法也不自然地和他保留着距离，在光之战士确认后一溜烟地跑掉了。  
而当他靠近欧米茄试图与之对话，却看到这个本是满口分析数据的硅基生物颤抖着躲开了他。  
光之战士不知道自己有什么不对，只得纳闷地坐在一旁等欧米茄自己开口。  
欧米茄也觉得自己有些奇怪。他看见光之战士穿过无数稀奇古怪的衣服，什么硬革三角裤，什么君子束裤，什么斗技场肩甲，自己就会实时分析，并毫不留情地指出这些装备有多么丑陋或是不实用。但这个男人今天只是普通地穿着武僧的校服靠近，就让他有点难以自制，不自觉地将焦点放在人男袒露的胸肌上。  
我要不要把人体形态化得再健壮一点？外星高级智慧生命体想着。


End file.
